


A Supernatural Sequel

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, F/F, F/M, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*MUST READ A SUPERNATURAL WEEKEND FIRST* After the convention a year ago Mel has gone from an extra for a few episodes to Jared and Jensen's PA. She never thought after a few short months she would still be here and when she invites her friend Helen to the set more fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cut, print that.” Bob Singer said before coming out of the tented area he and a couple of other people were in. 

“Mark, Misha that was great, now lets take 5.” Bob said.

“Hey Mel, can you go get Jared and Jensen I need them for the next scene in about 20 minutes.” Bob said talking into his walkie.

Mel looked up and pressed the button on her headset, “Yeah sure Bob, right away.”

“Thanks sweetie.” Bob said.

Mel smiled at the endearment and as she was walking to Jared's trailer, which no doubt that is where they would more than likely be, she still can't believe she has been here for a whole year now. The cast and crew loved her so much when she came up here to be an extra for a couple of episodes after the memorable Con weekend she had with the boys where they told her she would only be up here for a couple of months to be an extra, that they kept her on and now she is Jared's and Jensen's PA. She loves every moment of it.  
She gets to Jared's trailer and can already hear the moaning coming from inside. She looks around to make sure there is no one remotely close and she quietly opens the door. She walks in shutting and locking the door behind her shaking her head at the fact that they forgot to lock the door again and that anyone could just come in. 

She walks towards the back where the moaning is coming from and can see Jared flat on his back with Jensen in between his legs bobbing his head up and down. 

“Oh Jen, right there, don't stop!” Jared moans bucking his hips into Jensen's mouth. She stands there for a moment trying to figure out if they just started or if Jared was close to coming. She looked at his face and could see that his mouth was open wide and his eyes were screwed shut and she knew he was close.

“Pudding!” She called.

Jared over to her and nodded giving Jensen a tap on his head. They came up with this word for her to use in the event they were in the middle of something and needed to be on set soon. Jensen hummed at Jared's cock making him writhe off the bed, “JEN!” he cried out before he came moaning out Jensen's name. Jensen continuing to suck, milking his cock through his orgasm and making sure every last drop doesn't get wasted. As his mouth comes off of Jared's limp cock he licks the tip making Jared groan before climbing off the bed.

“You have 15 minutes to be on set guys, so get cleaned up and remember, you gotta lock the door, what do you think would happen if Mark, Misha, or Ruth came in.” Mel said.

“We know and it all happened so fast, Jensen attacked me and you can see how it ended up.” Jared said putting on his pants and slowly getting off the bed.  
“You loved it and you know it!” Jensen said giving Jared's ass a smack after Jared came to stand beside him.

Mel giggles just as a voice comes through her headset.

“Hey Mel, do you have a 20 on the Js?” the voice asks

“Yes, I am looking at them right now.” Mel says.

“They are needed on set.” the voice replies

“They're coming.” Mel says then giggles.

“I wish.” Jensen says as he adjusts himself.

Mel and Jared look at Jensen and smile, “Don't worry Jen, we will fix that situation, won't we Mel?” Jared says.

“Oh yes we will, but later, right now y'all are needed.” Mel says.

Jared and Jensen both sigh, “Alright.” Jensen pouts before Mel starts shoving them out the door.

They get to the set just as Misha and Mark are reaching their marks. Jensen and Jared smile at the crew as they reach their marks. Mel goes and sits beside one of the crew members and watches as they do the scene. 

Take one, Jared messes up his line and they have to reset. Take two, Misha flubs a line and they have to start again. After about 3 hours they finally get through the scene and the director yelled cut, they have 15 minutes before the next scene is supposed to be shot. Mel watches Jared and Jensen look around and then sneak off to another part of the set. She gets up and walks slowly to find the boys, she knows what they are going to go do but they trust her to be able to keep a watchful eye out.

“Oh Jay, yes don't stop.” she hears coming from one of the closets and she stands just outside shaking her head as she can hear Jensen moaning louder and louder.

“Not so loud guys.” Mel whispers at the door.

“Jay, right there.” Jensen growls.

 

“Oh yes, don't stop!” 

“Jay!” 

Mel hears Jensen grunting and growling out his orgasm and then hears the pop from Jared pulling off of his cock. She hears rustling and then the door opens, Jared and Jensen come sauntering out with Jensen grinning from ear to ear and Jared licking his lips.

“Feel better for that Jen?” Mel asks.

Before Jensen could answer a voice comes through Mel's ear piece, “We are ready for Jensen and Jared.”

“They are ready for you two again, so get your asses back there.” Mel says giving them a stern look.

“Ok, ok we are going, but have you talked to Helen yet?” Jared asks.

“Oh shit, no I haven't thank you Jay, I will go do that now.” Mel says.

Jared and Jensen go back to the set and Mel sneaks off to go call Helen.

She steps off the set and grabs her phone dialing Helen's number, it rings twice before Helen picks up.

“Mel, wifey, is there something wrong?” Helen asks.

“Oh no, everything is fine I just miss hearing your voice.” Mel replies

“I miss you too, so how are Jared and Jensen?” Helen asks.

“They are great, would be even better if they didn't try to sneak off every chance they get to mess around, I swear it's like working with children.” Mel says giggling.  
“But that is not why I called, I wanted to tell you that you will be coming over here for a week or two to visit me and the whole cast and no arguing with me on this, the ticket has already been booked and in 3 days you will be on a plane here.” Mel says

She hears Helen squeak and then silence and she waits a moment or two, “Helen you still with me?” 

“Yes, just don't know what to say.” Helen says.

“Wow that's a first.” Mel says laughing.

“Shush, but you aren't joking with me are you?” Helen asks.

“No wifey, I'm not, you really are coming here, and in more ways than one.” Mel says giggling.

“Oh, really?” Helen asks 

“Yep, we will have fun for two weeks, and so will you and Misha.” Mel says.

“MISHA, are you fucking kidding me?” Helen shouts.

“Nope I am not, He has heard about you and has been talking about you non stop since I showed him your picture.” Mel says.

“OMG! Mel, I don't know what to say, this will surely be a dream come true.” Helen says.

“Mel, we need you on set, the scene is almost done and Jensen is asking for you.” A voice in Mel's earpiece says.

“Be right there, listen Helen I have to go Jensen is asking for me, but when you get to the airport in 3 days there will be a ticket waiting for you, and I will be picking you up from the airport, I love you, and have a safe flight here.” Mel says.

“Ok, I can't wait, and I love you too.” Helen says.

They hang up and Mel goes to see what Jensen wants.

Mel gets to the set and sees Jensen talking with Misha and Mark.

“Hey guys, what's up, and where is Jared?” Mel asks.

“Hey Mel, he was done with his scene so he went back to his trailer.” Misha says.

“Oh ok, Misha, I talked to Helen and she can't wait to meet you and the rest of the cast.” Mel says.

“Oh wonderful, I can't wait to finally meet her, I will show her a wonderful time.” Misha says winking at Mel.

“I have no doubt about that Misha.” Mel says chuckling.

“So Jensen I was told you needed me, whats up?” Mel says.

“I was hoping you could have lunch with me since Jared ran off before I even got a chance to ask him.” Jensen says.

“Yeah, I can do that, plus I am getting fairly hungry anyway, lets go.” Mel says smiling.

“Awesome, see you two later.” Jensen says and leads Mel out to the craft service area.

Jensen and Mel walk outside towards craft service discussing the scenes that are coming up when Mel feels Jensen grab her arm making her stop in her tracks. She looks up at him about to ask what's wrong when she sees his face and follows where his eyes are looking and when she sees it she knows. 

“This isn't good.” She says to herself.

She watches as if in slow motion Jensen walk over to where Jared is and who he is with. Jared is in deep conversation with Stephen Amell when he doesn't realize that Jensen is next to him until his arm is grabbed. He blinks and sees Jensen next to him feeling the hand on his arm get tighter and realizes that Jensen isn't happy.

“Stephen, didn't know you were going to be here today.” Jensen says extending his other hand out to shake Stephen's. 

“Yeah, had a day off from set and thought I would swing by for a visit.” Stephen replies.

“Yeah, he was telling me he has something going on with WWE, and he is going to be one of their Pay Per Views wrestling one of the other wrestlers.” Jared chimes in.

“That is cool, Jared and I will have to watch that.” Jensen says smiling.

Stephen looks from Jared to Jensen then sees Mel walk up standing next to Jensen and smiles.

“Hey Mel, ready to come be an extra over at Arrow yet?” Stephen says smiling.

Mel looks at Stephen with a shocked look, “No I am too busy keeping an eye out on these two at the moment.” Mel says looking up at Jensen.

“Listen we only have a short time for lunch before we have to get you two back on set.” Mel says looking at Jensen and Jared.

“Oh yeah I don't mean to keep you three, go enjoy your lunch, I have to go anyway, talk to you guys later.” Stephen says as he turns to walk away.

Mel can see Jensen relax after Stephen leaves and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Jensen lets go of Jared's arm and shakes his head as he turns and walks towards his trailer.

“Oh this isn't good.” Mel says to herself.

Jared looks at Mel and he genuinely looks confused. He doesn't realize how jealous Jensen can be when he talks to Stephen, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. She watches as Jared runs towards Jensen's trailer then quickly follows radioing Clif to stand outside the door as she goes inside after Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a visitor on set and Jensen isn't too happy about it.

Mel walks into Jensen's trailer closing and locking the door behind her. She sees Jensen pacing up and down the trailer and Jared sitting on the couch watching him. She sits on the chair closest to her waiting for Jensen or Jared to say something. 

“Mel, do you have a 20 on the Js?” a voice in her earpiece says.

“Yes, but they are in the middle of a family meeting, so it might be a while.” Mel replies.

“Ok let us know when they are done, we will work around it.” the voice says.

“Will do.” Mel replies and turns the headset off.

Mel takes the earpiece out of her ear and sets it down on the table next to her.

“Jen, what is wrong?” Jared asked.

Jensen stops pacing and gives Jared “if looks could kill” look, “Mel, could you give Jared and I some alone time, I will call you when we are done.” 

“Oh boy.” Mel thinks to herself.

“Sure Jen, I will be right outside with Clif if you need me.” Mel says as she stands up. 

She walks out the door and stands next to Clif but not before locking it back as he gives her a confused look.

“Amell, was here.” Mel said 

“Oh.” Clif replied.

“Yeah and Jen is none too happy, I don't understand why Jared can't see that Jen doesn't like him, I can see it and I know you can.” She says.

“Oh yeah, he has been a torn in Jen's side since Jared became friends with him.” Clif says.

 

Meanwhile back in the trailer...

Jensen is still pacing while Jared wringing his hands watches him. He can't understand why his lover is acting this way.

“Seriously, what is wrong Jen?” he asks

“You really have to ask?” Jensen replies.

“Stephen and I were only talking, I don't know what the big deal is.” Jared says.

Jensen stops pacing and turns to look at Jared, “You don't see it do you?” 

Jared looks up with a confused look, “See what Jen?”

Jensen shakes his head, “You don't see the way he looks at you when you are talking to him, I mean the man wants you Jay!” 

Jared scoffs at that, “No he doesn't...wait, are you jealous?” 

Jensen turns around so Jared can't see his face, he is fuming but he knows Jared won't do anything with Stephen but he just can't get over this feeling everytime he is around him. 

Jared stands up and goes over to Jensen putting his arms around his waist and laying his chin on his shoulder.

“You have nothing to be jealous over Jen, I don't want him, I am in love with you.” Jared whispers in his ear.

“I know and I trust you but I don't trust him.” Jensen said.

Jensen turned around quickly grabbing Jared and pinned him up against the wall with a thud. 

Outside Mel and Clif looked at each other, the trailer and then turned around shaking their heads.

Jensen grabbed Jared's face and all but devoured his mouth kissing him hungrily. Jared moaned as Jensen's hands quickly made their way down to the hem of his shirt and pausing the kiss for a brief moment to throw the shirt off and tossing it across the room. Jensen fumbles with Jared's belt trying to get it and his jeans off. He takes his hand and cups Jared's hardening cock through his briefs giving it a tight squeeze, “Mine.”

Jared moans and tosses his head back with a thud as Jensen lowers himself in front of him and grabs the briefs with his teeth and starts to pull them down. His hands slide up and pull them down the rest of the way. He sits up on his knees and grabs Jared's hard cock and licks the tip before it goes into his mouth.

“Shit Jen!” Jared moans.

Jensen hollows out his cheeks and devours Jared's cock. Jared throws his head back hitting the wall hard. Jensen looks up at him through his lashes and his pleased with just how much his mouth can make Jared fall to pieces like this. He grabs the back of Jared's thighs and he can feel the tip of his cock in the back of his throat as he hums around him. Jared's body bucks and he reaches down and grabs Jensen's head holding it in place. Jensen milks his cock with his throat driving him wild. 

“Jen, I am close!” Jared growls.

Jensen hums once more before Jared shatters into a screaming orgasm with come rushing down Jensen's throat as he milks his cock with his mouth until there is nothing left. Jensen releases Jared's cock as he slides down the wall landing on the floor beside Jensen. He grabs him into his arms holding him while kissing the side of his head. 

“You with me Jay?” Jensen whispers.

“Hmmm.” Jared moans.

Jensen looks down at a spent Jared and continues to hold him. A few moments later there is a knock at the door. 

“Hey guys, they need you on set in like 30 minutes so do what you gotta get done and get there before Bob has a fit.” Mel says smiling at Jared and Jensen.

They both looked up, smiled then nodded and Jensen started to move to stand up. Mel closed the door when she saw the look Jared had on his face.

“Where do you think you are going, we are not done yet.” Jared said.

Jensen looked at him and let out a chuckle, “I know.”

Jared let out another shaky breath as Jensen lifts him up and walks him over to the couch and bends him over the side.

“You are mine Jay!” Jensen growls.

“Yes Jen, all yours.” Jared moans as Jensen goes to stand behind him and licks a line from his balls to his entrance. 

Jensen nibbles on one of his ass cheeks before moving to lick his opening. Jared moans as Jensen starts to insert a spit covered finger inside him. Jensen circles his finger around and hits that sweet spot making Jared gasp.

“I need you inside me please Jen.” Jared begs 

He can hear Jensen chuckle from behind him as he presses another finger in and starts scissoring trying to open him up. Jensen hits his prostate several more times making Jared moan and writhe and then abruptly stops making Jared whine at the loss.

Jensen spits in his hand and covers his cock before lining himself up to Jared's hole. He pushes forward and they both moan at the contact as he starts filling up Jared. Inch by agonizing inch Jensen goes deeper and deeper until Jared can't take it anymore and he pushes backwards hard enough so Jensen bottoms out inside him making Jared groan.

“Please fuck me Jen, take what is yours!” Jared begs again.

Jensen smirks and then eases out slowly and then waits a beat or two and then slams into Jared pounding him like a man possessed. Jared cries out and digs his fingers into the couch as Jensen continues out pound him.

“You like when I take what is mine!” Jensen growls.

“Fuck yes!” Jared cries out.

“Good, cause you are mine, not his, MINE!” Jensen shouts.

Jared turns his head to look at Jensen and almost comes on the spot as he looks at his lovers face. Jensen has a tight grip on Jared's hips and he knows he will have bruises there later but it is all worth it. He loves it when Jensen takes control like this, he always feels the rougher the better.

Jared reaches down to grab his cock but Jensen smacks his hand away, “MINE!” 

Jensen reaches around and grabs Jared's cock and starts to stroke it with the rhythm of his thrusts. He can feel Jared getting close so he starts to pound harder, making sure to hit that sweet spot each time. He takes his other hand and reaches down to grab Jared's hair and pulls it hard. 

“JEN!” Jared cries out as he comes hard and fast. 

Jensen milks Jared's cock through his orgasm and feels the vice grip that Jared is giving his cock and it isn't long before Jensen finds his own release crying out Jared's name.

 

After a few moments they clean themselves up and make sure they are back on set with 5 minutes left to spare. Mel and Clif aren't far behind them when they get on their marks and finish the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but life got in the way and the muse was M.I.A. Hope you enjoy

  
  


**They film until about 3am and everyone is exhausted. Mel follows Jared and Jensen back to their trailer, walks inside and tosses her headset down on one of the tables and then plops down in one of the chairs kicking her shoes off. She feels a set of hands on her shoulders and she looks up to see an upside down Jensen. She smiles and closes her eyes as he starts rubbing her shoulders.**

“ **That feels good, but you have been filming all day, you don't need to do that Jensen.” Mel says after letting out a moan.**

“ **I know, but you have been working hard today as well.” Jensen says.**

**She smiles at him and then feels hands down at her feet and she looks down to see Jared massaging one of her feet and she lets out a moan.**

“ **See Jared she loves it.” Jensen says with a hint of lust in his voice.**

“ **Yes I hear that.” Jared says as his hands work their way up her legs.**

**As Jared works his way over to her calves, Jensen's hands work their way down to her breasts and she lets out a moan and arches her back. Jared's hands move up to her thighs and gives them a tight squeeze.**

“ **I think we can get rid of this.” Jensen says as he tugs on her shirt.**

**He lifts up her arms and takes her shirt off of her and tosses it over to the near by couch. Jared works on the button and zipper of her jeans and she lifts up her hips and he pulls them off of her leaving her in her bra and panties.**

“ **So beautiful.” Jared and Jensen say in unison.**

**She giggles and blushes. “I love it when they talk at the same time.” She whispers.**

**They smile and Jensen cups her right breast from over her bra and she moans tossing her head back and Jensen leans down and starts kissing her. Jared has his hands on her inner thighs and she arches her back again. Jensen lifts up her bra exposing her breasts and cupping them with his hands, his lips move down to her neck. Jared moves her panties over to one side and licks a line from the bottom to the top of her pussy.**

“ **Oh god that feels good Jay.” Mel moans.**

**Jared unzips his jeans and pulls them down and reaches down and starts stroking himself while he inserts two fingers inside Mel. Jensen looks down whispers something in Mel's ear and she whispers, “Oh god that is fucking hot.” Jensen goes to stand behind Jared and lifts his ass in the air.**

“ **Commando, I knew I loved you for a reason Jay.” Jensen growls.**

**A shiver escapes Mel at Jensen's words and she gasps as she feels Jared's tongue on her clit. She closes her eyes and throws her head back but not before she sees Jensen take his finger and starts to open Jared up.**

“ **So tight for me Jay, I always love how tight you can be.” Jensen whispers huskily.**

“ **Oh God!” Mel moans.**

**Jared starts to quicken the pace with his fingers and tongue as Jensen moves to put two fingers inside Jared and quickly starts to move them in and out of him. Jared lets out a moan that vibrates throughout Mel's body making her cry out.**

“ **I think you can go faster Jay, she sounds like she really loves it.” Jensen whispers.**

**Jared licks Mel's clit feverishly and works his fingers inside her even faster making Mel arch her back and scream out. Jensen adds a third finger and it brushes lightly against Jared's prostate making him moan louder which causes Mel to come hard and face screaming out her orgasm and calling out Jared's name. She tries to catch her breath as she comes down from her orgasm but Jared is still licking her clit and fingering her and she moans .**

“ **Come on Mel, I know you got another one or two left in you.” Jensen growls as he hits Jared's prostate again and Jared shouts and grabs himself so he doesn't come just yet.**

“ **I don't want to come yet Jen, I want you inside me when that happens.” Jared whispers.**

“ **Oh Fuck!” Mel exclaims.**

“ **All you had to do was ask Jay.” Jensen says.**

“ **Oh holy mother of Chuck!” Mel says.**

**Jared and Jensen both stop and look at Mel like she has grown a second nose. She opens her eyes and looks at them and she smiles.**

“ **What, why did you stop, and I know you two have heard it before.” Mel says.**

“ **Yeah we have, but you didn't have to bring Rob into this did you.” Jared says.**

**Jensen smacks Jared's ass, “She didn't, but I never thought I would hear that come out during sex.” Jensen says.**

**She looks from one to the other, “OK so can we drop this and get back to it?”**

**Jared looks at her with a hungry and lustful look as he starts to finger her again. She arches her back and throws her head back as Jensen takes his cock lining it to Jared's opening and pushes himself inside of Jared. They both let out a deep moan as Jensen goes further and further in.**

“ **Fuck Jen!” Jared growls.**

“ **You feel so good Jay.” Jensen whispers.**

**Mel looks at the two of them and grunts, “Fuck me that is hot!” she groans.**

“ **You should see the view I have Mel, it is so very hot.” Jensen says.**

**She looks down at Jared and can see him blush a little, “I have a pretty hot view myself Jen.” She whispers winking at him.**

**She sits up in the chair and Jared tries to pull her back down.**

“ **No, I just want to watch.” Mel says.**

“ **But you have been watching us, let us take care of you.” Jared says.**

“ **I know and it will happen but right now you two are so hot I don't want to take anything away from it.” Mel says**

**Jared smiles and Jensen picks up the pace of his thrusts. Jared starts stroking himself again as Mel sits there squirming at the beautiful sight of them. Jensen smacks Jared's ass making him growl that sent shivers all over Mel's body and she can feel herself getting wet.**

“ **Fuck me harder Jen!” Jared growls again and Jensen steps back and slams into him pounding into Jared over and over again.**

“ **This hard enough for you Jay?” Jensen growls as he pounds away.**

“ **Fuck yes!” Jared shouts as he picks up the pace of his stroking.**

“ **Oh god so close Jen.” Jared shouts.**

“ **Me too Jay.” Jensen moans.**

**A few more hard thrusts and they come together crying out their orgasms as Mel watches. She stands up and walks back to the back of the trailer and lays down on the bed.**

“ **I'm waiting for one of you to get in here and fuck me.” She calls.**

**Jensen pulls out of Jared and on the way to the back bedroom he sheds the rest of his clothes and shoes off and climbs into the bed next to Mel. He kisses her hungrily as his hands roam all over her body. She moans into his mouth as she feels the bed dip and Jared moves in on the other side of her. Jared's hands reach over and start massaging her breasts pinching the nipple. She moans again as Jensen kisses his way down to her neck as his hand palms her pussy. She spreads her legs and he starts to finger her clit. She arches her back as Jared's mouth covers her right breast.**

“ **Oh god don't stop!” She cries.**

“ **No one is stopping anything Mel.” Jared growls in her ear.**

**Jensen's finger moves faster and faster on her clit and she grabs each of their thighs and squeezes tight. She isn't sure how much longer she can hold out before she comes, and she doesn't have to wait long for that answer. She comes hard crying out her orgasm as her body convulses through the intensity of it. As she starts to come down she feels her body moving to her side as Jensen lines up his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. Behind her she can feel Jared close to her ass and she moans as Jensen makes his way inside her. He kisses her neck and she closes her eyes and tries to relax as Jared makes his way inside her ass.**

“ **Oh fuck!” She cries out.**

“ **You are so tight Mel.” Jared moans.**

**When he is finally all the way inside they move in unison thrusting hard and in sync. She is on sexual overload as Jensen nibbles on her neck as they continue to thrust.**

“ **Oh fuck don't stop!” She cries.**

**They thrust harder and she knows it won't be long until she comes. She wants it to last longer but it being very late and all three of them are tired. They have tomorrow off but she knows that the boys will want to spend it together.**

“ **Come for us Mel.” Jared growls.**

**As if on cue she lets go and comes so hard she sees white as a string of orgasms rack her body. A few moments later she comes to and see that the boys have fallen asleep. She very quietly gets out of bed and is amazed that they are not still inside her. She tip toes over to where her clothes are and puts them back on and then grabs her headset and walks out the door locking it behind her.**

**She turns the corner and runs into Misha.**

“ **Hey what are you still doing here?” She asks.**

“ **Even though they were done filming, doesn't mean I was. I still had a few more scenes to film.” He replies.**

“ **Are you excited about Helen coming in a few days?” She asks.**

“ **Oh very excited and she will be coming in a few days if I have anything to say about it.” Misha says winking.**

**She smacks Misha's arm and they stand there talking for a few minutes before saying their goodbyes and she goes over to her trailer. Her's isn't as big as anyone else but she loves it. She goes in places her headset on the table and walks over to her bed and within minutes she is fast asleep.**

**A few days later she meets Helen at the airport. They get her bags and start walking to the car.**

“ **Did you have a nice flight?” Mel asks.**

“ **Oh yes, a little too long but it was great.” Helen replies.**

**They continue walking, “I can't wait to meet Misha and the boys.” Helen says.**

“ **They can't wait to meet you either.” Mel says.**

**They get to the car and Mel opens the trunk to put Helen's bags in the back. Helen follows Mel to the back seat and Mel opens the door and gestures for Helen to go in first. Helen leans in and lets out a yelp when she sees Misha sitting in the backseat.**

“ **Surprise!” Mel says.**

**She smiles and turns around to say thank you and then gets into the car sitting next to Misha. Mel closes the door and sits in the front seat next to Clif.**

“ **I hope they aren't too loud, I really don't want to hear that.” Clif says.**

“ **Just put the divider up and you won't.” Mel says.**

**Clif puts up the divider and they drive to Misha's apartment.**

**Meanwhile in the backseat Misha has his arm around Helen while they continue to talk. He leans down and kisses her lips softly and she can't speak when he pulls away.**

“ **More of that later, I don't want to rush anything.” Misha says.**

“ **I understand I will be here for two weeks.” Helen says.**

**They ride back the rest of the way with Helen cuddled up against him while he is rubbing her back. They finally get back to his apartment and they go hand in hand upstairs.**

**The next day Mel rides with Clif to pick up the boys along with Misha and Helen. Helen smiles and gives Jared and Jensen a big hug when she sees them. They all ride to set still trying to wake up.**

“ **Have fun last night Helen?” Mel asks.**

“ **Yes I did.” Helen replies.**

“ **We stayed up all night talking.” Helen adds.**

“ **Yeah “talking”.” Jared jokes.**

“ **We really did, she had just had a long flight and so we just talked.” Misha says.**

**They all continue talking until they reach set. Mel and Helen go over to her trailer while the boys and Misha go over to wardrobe. They are walking to Mel's trailer when one of the crew stops them and she introduces Helen to them.**

“ **Are you working today Mel?” he asks.**

“ **No, I am off today but I wanted to show Helen around set and let her watch a scene.” Mel replies.**

“ **Awesome, well see you around, and nice meeting you Helen.” He says walking away.**

“ **Nice meeting you too!” Helen calls out.**

**They get into her trailer and sit down for a moment before heading out to tour the set. A few moments later there is a knock at the door and Bob Singer walks in. He introduces himself to Helen and they shake hands.**

“ **Nice to finally meet you Helen, Mel has talked non stop about how you are going to join us for two weeks. So what I want to ask you is if you would like to have a few walk on roles and be an extra for two episodes while you are here.” He says.**

**Mel smiles because she knows he was going to ask that as a favor to her and she smiles and looks over at Helen.**

“ **Oh my god, I would love to, thank you so much!” Helen exclaims.**

“ **Great then we will need you on set tomorrow afternoon.” Bob says**

“ **Great thank you so much.” Helen says.**

**Bob smiles and walks out. Helen starts to cry and grabs Mel hugging her and they both jump up and down from excitement. Helen screams and the door to Mel's trailer opening and three bodies come running in.**

“ **Are y'all alright, what happened?” Jensen asks.**

**Helen and Mel start laughing at Jared, Jensen and Misha and shake their heads.**

“ **Bob just left and offered Helen a walk on roll in two episodes, that is why we are screaming.” Mel says.**

“ **Oh that is awesome, when do you start?” Misha asks.**

“ **Tomorrow afternoon, don't you boys have a show to film, just because I have today off doesn't mean that I am still not going to ride your asses.” Mel says.**

“ **Oh I think that is the other way around.” Jared says winking.**

**Mel smacks his arm, “Alright guys go, I am going to give Helen a tour, so we might see y'all soon.”**

“ **Okay, okay, have fun you two.” Jensen says kissing Mel on the cheek.**

**The guys walk out of the trailer and to make-up to get ready for the day, while Helen and Mel go off to another part of the studio to take a tour.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

“So this is the props department and just behind that is one of the sets with the green screen.” Mel explains.

“That is awesome, and this place is so big, how do you not get lost.” Helen asks.

“I did for like the first month I was here, I had to wait until someone found me and then every time I was here I had someone with me so it didn't happen again.” Mel says giggling.

“Do we get to watch the boys do a scene?” Helen asks.

Mel looks down at her watch and then reaches for the paper in the back pocket of her jeans.

“Ummm, it looks like they are doing one here shortly, so if we hurry we will be able to watch.” Mel says.

They walk towards set 3 and right before the red light on the door comes on they manage to make it inside.

“AND ACTION!” The director shouts.

Helen and Mel watch on the monitors as Jared, Jensen, and Mark are doing a scene.

“Cas isn't himself lately Dean, he has been acting strange.” Sam says.

“Well, he's Cas he always has been a little off.” Dean replies.

“A little, try a lot, ever since Amara pulled Lucifer out of him he has been trying to do what you two do.” Crowley adds.

They watch the scene play out enjoying the banter between the boys and Crowley before the director finally yells “CUT, PRINT!”

Mel watches as Jared and Jensen whisper something to each other and walk towards another part of set and she shakes her head because she knows what they are going to do.

“Follow me.” Mel says to Helen.  
Helen looks confused but follows Mel through the MOL bunker and into one of the many hallways. Mel puts her finger up to her lips signaling for Helen not to say a word.

“Finally I got you alone.” Jared says.

Helen looks over at Mel with wide eyes and Mel nods and rolls her eyes.

“It's like working with two horny teenagers.” Mel whispers.

Mel looks from one end of the hallway to the other to make sure no one is around and slowly tries to open the door but finds it locked.

“Oh thank Chuck, they have finally learned.” Mel whispers.

“I know Jay, it has been a long day already and all I want to do is be inside you.” Jensen says.

“Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, we only have 20 minutes, did you bring the lube.” Jared says.

Mel can't tell what is going on or if Jensen did in fact bring it because the next thing she hears is moaning coming from Jared. She leans closer to the door and gestures for Helen to do the same.

“Oh Jay, you are tight today, I love it.” Jensen growls.

“Oh fuck Jen, just fuck me!” He cries.

Mel shakes her head, “He has always been impatient.” she whispers to Helen.

Helen stiffles a giggle and fans herself with one of her hands. Mel hears the bed start to squeak and the slapping of bodies. She leans with her back up against the door and waits for the boys to finish.

“JEN!” Jared cries out.

“Three...two...one....” Mel whispers.

“JAY, FUCK!” Jensen cries.

“Stand on the other side of the door frame.” She whispers to Helen.

They move to the door frames as the door starts to unlock.

“Have fun and without me.” Mel says as the door opens scaring Jared and making him jump.

“You know us Mel, can't keep our hands off of each other.” Jensen says.

“Yeah I know.” Mel says rolling her eyes.

“Okay well it is time for lunch, so do you ladies want to join us?” Jared says.

“Sure!” Helen and Mel say in unison.

Jared and Jensen look at each other and then back to the girls. “I love it when they do that.”

They all laugh as they head to the catering truck.

After lunch Mel and Helen head back to Mel's trailer while the boys go back to work.

“Wow, I can't believe they just sneak off like that, and they never get caught?” Helen asks.

“No, cause I am always keeping watch, so it doesn't happen.” Mel says laughing.

“Like I said before it's like babysitting two horny teenagers, because they are always sneaking off, well when they have the time between takes.” Mel says.

“I was watching them during lunch and you really can tell they love each other, just too bad they are in the situation they are in.” Helen says.

“I know, it took me a little while to figure that out shortly after I came out here, but they handle it very well.” Mel says.

“You know even though we couldn't see anything, that was so very hot.” Helen says walking over to Mel.

“Oh trust me I know, but you should see it when they are together, half the time I have to think about something else so I don't get so turned on and join them, even though they wouldn't mind it, but still.” Mel says.

“Do they let you watch or join them often?” Helen asks

“Yes, we had some fun a couple nights ago together.” Mel says as Helen starts to kiss her neck.

“So what happened.” Helen whispers against Mel's neck.

“Ummm, well, I sat down on the chair, oh god.” Mel whispers as Helen starts to suck on her neck.

“Then what.” Helen says.

“Jensen started rubbing my shoulders, while Jared massaged my feet.” Mel says shakily.

Helen lifts off her and Mel's shirt and starts massaging Mel's breasts. “Go on.”

“Then Jensen took off my shirt, and starting doing that.” Mel says as Helen pinches her nipple.

“What else?” Helen asks as she unhooks Mel's bra, letting it fall to the floor.

“Ummm, Jared takes my pants off and fingers my clit.” Mel whispers.

“Hmmm, so like this?” Helen asks as she reaches into Mel's pants

“Oh god yes!” Mel shouts.

Helen then bites Mel's neck and with her other hand pinches her nipple once more. All Mel can do is stand there getting lost in the moment. She really hopes Helen doesn't want her to tell her what else they did because her brain is starting to not be able to form complete sentences.

“Did they do this?” Helen asks as she pushes Mel down onto the couch.

“No.” Mel whispers as Helen takes off her pants and panties and starts to finger her clit again.

“Shame, you will just have to tell them to do that next time won't you.” Helen growls.

Mel moans as Helen trails kisses down her body stopping at her breasts and sucking on her right then left nipple. Helen takes Mel's free hand on to her soaking wet pussy and she finds Helen's clit and they rub each other.

“Oh fuck!” Mel cries.

“Come with me baby, I am so close.” Helen pants.

“Yes, baby, I am close too.” Mel whispers huskily.

They rub each other faster and faster until the both explode crying out their orgasm coming hard and fast.

“Oh wow.” Mel says.

“Oh I know right.” Helen says.

“I have been wanting to do that since I got off the plane.” Helen says.

“I know you have, but I figured you would want to have your first night here with Misha.” Mel says.

“I still do, and I swear all we did was spend all night talking, he said either tomorrow night we will go do something special.” Helen says.

“Oh cool, I don't want to move.” Mel says.

“Oh good neither do I.” Helen replies.

There is a knock on the door a moment later. “Who is it?” Mel calls out.

“Jared and Jensen, why is the door locked.” Jared says.

“Oh shit did you lock the door?” Mel asks.

“Yes I did, did I do something wrong?” Helen asks.

“No, not at all.” Mel says smiling.

“Guys, use the key, I am not getting up right now.” Mel shouts.

She hears the boys mumble something and then hears the lock click and the door open and two guys with shit eating grins on their faces and she flips them off.

“So having fun without us Mel?” Jared asks.

“Yes we are.” Mel says throwing a pillow at Jared's head.

Jared catches the pillow and throws it back at Mel. “You two get dressed, we are taking y'all somewhere.”

“Oh where?” Helen asks.

“Y'all got a location shot today?” Mel asks.

“Yes we do, and you two are coming with us.” Jensen says.

“Awesome.” Mel says as she pulls her pants back on.

“You two are also in the scene.” Jared states.

“Say what?” Helen asks shocked.

“Yeah, so lets go to make up real quick and meet us at our trailer.” Jared says as they all walk out of Mel's trailer to the make up trailer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Misha have their special date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on another chapter...the muse was dormant for a time but I do hope to finish this story soon...maybe another chapter or two...also I needed help writing the scene between Helen and Misha so a friend of mine and wifey KitKat helped me out...thank you all for being so patient

Mel and Helen get out of the make up trailer and head to Jared and Jensen's trailer. They walk in and wait for them to come out of the back bedroom.

“Again?” Helen asks.

Mel nods, “Only because they were alone for like 10 minutes.”

“Geez they really are a bunch of horny teenagers.” Helen says giggling.

Mel nods again just as she hears one of them moaning loudly. She stands up and heads back to the bedroom and knocks on the door. She waits a moment before going to sit back down next to Helen for them to come out.

“Damn boys, I can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without you two being all over each other.” Mel says.

“Sorry!” Jared and Jensen say in unison.

Mel and Helen giggle at that. “So what have you done and why are we in a scene?” Mel asks.

Jared puts on his shirt and take a quick look in the mirror before sitting next to Jensen on the couch.

“Well, you two are demons that try to seduce each of us until Dean over here says Christo.” Jared replies.

“Wait...What?!” Mel exclaims.

“Here is y'alls script and we shoot in about an hour.” Jensen says.

“Come on guys, Helen isn't ready for this.” Mel says.

Helen looks over at Mel, “The hell I'm not, this sounds awesome!”

“Mel, it is only a couple of lines and it may or may not make the cut but it will be fun.” Jared says.

“We have to get back to set, but one of the PA's will come and get you when we are ready.” Jared says.

Mel takes her script and starts reading as Jared and Jensen walk out the door. A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Mel opens it and Misha is standing there.

“Hey Mel, is Helen around?” Misha asks.

“Yeah she is right here.” Mel replies.

Misha walks in and goes over to Helen and sits next to her putting his arm around her.

“Hey Misha, what's up?” Helen asks.

“Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out and have dinner and a couple of drinks with me tonight after we finish wrapping up, I only have a few more scenes to shoot.” Misha asks.

“I would love to Misha, and I will be in Mel's trailer if you want to meet me there later.” Helen says.

“Great, well, better get back and I will see you later Helen.” Misha says as he walks out the door.

Helen sits there for a moment with a look of shock on her face before breaking out in the biggest smile Mel has ever seen on her. Helen starts fanning herself and Mel has to get her some water before she can calm down.

“Breathe Helen, breathe.” Mel chants.

Helen takes a deep breath in and a slow breath out, “I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH MISHA FUCKING COLLINS TONIGHT!” Helen screams out.

Mel laughs, “I know I was sitting right here when he asked you.”

“OH MY GOD, WHAT DO I WEAR?” Helen shouts.

“Calm down, we got to get this script down before you can have a melt down.” Mel giggles.

Helen eventually calms down enough to read her script, before a PA comes and knocks on the door.

“They are ready for y'all.” He says.

“Thank you, lets go Helen.” Mel says as they walk out the door.

Take one, Mel flubs a line and they have to cut. Take two Helen trips over something and falls into Jensen's arms. Take three they finally get it right but the lighting was off. Take four is when finally everything is right and they get the shot.

“That was fun guys, thank you, now if you excuse us Helen has to get ready for a very special date.” Mel says as she pushes Helen off set towards her trailer.

They get back to Mel's trailer and Helen flies to the bedroom and starts throwing clothes from the closest. Half of them land on the bed and the other half land all over the floor.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO I WEAR!” Helen cries out.

Mel comes walking through the door and sees the tornado of clothes and sighs.

“Calm down, we will find you something.” Mel says.

Helen gives her a look that if it were possible she would have killed her friend. Mel goes to the clothes on the bed first and rummages through the pile until she comes up with this silky black dress.

“This is what you wear, trust me you will have him eating out of the palm of your hand, plus he likes simple.” Mel says

“That isn't really what I would want him to be eating but it works.” Helen says smirking.

“WOW!” Mel exclaims.

They get her in the dress and then Helen does her make up. A few moments later there is a knock at the door.

“I AM NOT READY YET!” Helen cries again.

“Yes you are, just fluff you hair and you are done.” Mel giggles.

She makes her way to the door and opening it sees Misha standing there with a single red rose and a smile.

“Is she ready?” Misha asks.

Mel takes a glance towards the back, “Almost, come in and have a seat and I will go get her.”

Mel heads towards the back as Misha comes in and sits down. Helen steps out of the bedroom and Mel gives her a low whistle, “You look hot!”

Helen flushes with appreciation and giggles. 

“Thanks,” she says as she smooths the dress down her sides. She looks over at Misha and smiles. Misha shakes his head and stands. 

 

“You look lovely,” he tells her and hands her the rose. Helen blushes from the top of her head to the souls of her feet while breathing in the perfume of the rose. 

 

“Thank you Misha. Are you ready to go?” 

 

“All set, unless you have a coat?” 

 

“I’ll be fine.” She says as she looks over at Mel. “Don’t wait up.” Mel just rolls her eyes and picks up her iPad. 

 

“I won’t.” Mel looks down unlocking the device as Helen and Misha leave the trailer. 

 

The night is cool, but not too cool as Misha leads Helen over to his rental car. Helen slides in for a smile and waits for Misha to slide into the driver seat. 

“So where are we going?” she asked him smiling at him while twirling the rose between her fingers. 

 

“Somewhere quiet. And private,” Misha tells her, but that’s it. 

 

They past the time to wherever talking about all kinds of things. Finally Misha pulled up to a small spot in basically the middle of nowhere. 

 

“Where are we?” Helen asked as she gripped the door handle. Misha reached out and patted her hand before getting out of the car. He walked to the trunk and produced a basket and a blanket as Helen cautiously got out of the car. “We’re having a picnic?” 

 

“I wanted some alone time. Is that wrong?” His patient blue eyes searched Helen’s green ones. Slowly the smile crept to her face. 

 

“Alone time with The Misha Collins? I’d be crazy to say no. But I feel a little over dressed,” Helen looked down at the simple black dress and heels she was wearing. 

 

“You look amazing. You can take your shoes off if that will make you feel better,” Misha waited for Helen to decide. After a minute, she kicked them off and tossed them into the empty space of the trunk, then closed it. 

 

She followed behind Misha, not missing what his ass did to a pair of jeans. She bit her lip and sighed to herself as she followed Misha to a spot under an old Maple tree. There was nothing and no one for miles. 

 

“Be right back,” Misha told her, and after setting the stuff on the ground, kissed Helen on the cheek and hurried back to the car. 

 

Since it was there, Helen took the blanket and spread it out, setting the cooler to the side, and sat down, enjoying the quiet as it settled around her. She couldn’t say she was spooked. She was intrigued and interested. 

 

 Misha came back carrying two lanterns, and sat them at the head of the blanket and at the foot. He turned them on, then turned to smile at her. 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Helen debated for about a minute. 

 

“I’d rather have you.” She had been crushing on him for God knows how long. Misha looked at first, surprised, then he leaned in and curled his hand around the back of Helen’s neck. He pulled her in, and laid his lips on hers. 

 

The kiss was soft at first, with the promise of more. When Misha’s tongue grazed her bottom lip, Helen thought she would come undone. 

 

Misha, moved them until Helen was laid out on the blanket, her brown hair framing her like a halo of rich chestnut. She swore Misha’s bright blue eyes were looking into her soul. Whatever he was looking for, he found. His mouth found hers again and the kisses became urgent, needy. Helen let her hands roam up and down Misha’s back, sliding under his t-shirt. When her hands found muscle, she could have wept and thanked the heavens. Misha’s hand slid down Helen’s body, his hand sliding just an inch under the black dress she had on. 

  
  


 Helen moaned at the light touch on her thigh, encouraging Misha more. His hands slid up the dress Helen was wearing. When his hand met bare skin where her panties should be, Misha broke the kiss and sat up slightly looking at Helen. She blushed, then shrugged. There was no use being shy about it. 

  
  


“A girl can always hope,” She said. 

 

She pulled Misha back into a kiss as her hands roamed down his torso to the hem of his t-shirt. She broke away from the kiss and Misha kissed down her neck, making her shiver. “Can...can I take this off of you? I’ve been dying to know what’s under here.” 

 

 “Yeah,” Misha told her as he pursued her collarbone. Helen ran her hands under the hem of Misha’s shirt and pulled it up, making him move away. 

 

   What Helen found was hard muscle and lightly tanned skin. She bit her lip before pushing Misha to his back and straddling his hips. 

 

   She moaned as she felt his erection pressing into her center. Misha pulled her down to him and while they kissed, he slid the zipper of her dress down. When it was as far down as he could manage to get it, Helen stood up and shimmied out of the dress. Misha watched in the lantern light, liking what he saw. He stood up and kicked his shoes off, and undid the belt from his jeans before Helen stopped him. She kissed him before undoing the button on his jeans and easing the zipper down, the sound loud in the empty expanse of wherever they were. 

  Misha gathered Helen in his arms and laid her back on the blanket. He let his hands roam over her, until he found her center. Helen gasped as Misha’s fingers played with her clit, then moved inside of her. He captured her mouth as she cried out close to letting go. Misha removed his hand from between her legs and moved his body in between hers. He slowly entered her, inch by inch until she was full of him. 

 

  Misha kissed her and then started to move, slowly at first then picking up his pace until they both found their release. Misha eased out of Helen, then laid on his back, wrapping an arm around her gathering her close as they both caught their breath. 

 

  “This takes dinner and drinks to a whole new level,” Helen told him and made him laugh. 

 

  “We’ll get to that. I promise.” Helen shrugged and curled into Misha, listening to his heart beat. 

 

       They stayed out there all night, eating the food Misha had brought and talking, or making love until the sun came up. As they were both working, they each needed at least an hour or two of sleep. Misha drove Helen back to set and walked her to Mel’s trailer door. When Helen walked in, Mel was sitting at the table, having coffee. She raised an eyebrow as Helen walked to the back of the trailer. 

 

  “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Mel asked, since the coffee had reached her brain. 

 

  “Obviously Misha and I stayed the night together,” Helen told her as she looked for clothes, shaking her head at the mess she made. 

 

  “I know that, but I want details,” Mel told her bending down to pick up a shirt Helen had flung to the floor the previous night. 

 

“We went to the middle of nowhere.” Mel rolled her eyes. Misha was weird. 

 

“Okay. Details Helen, I have to start work soon.” Helen had finally found what she was looking for and turned towards Mel. 

 

“I’ll tell you while I shower. As it was my first night having sex in the middle of nowhere, I am sure I have grass in interesting places.” 

 

“Ew. Well come on,” Mel said and turned to leave the bedroom, Helen following. 

 

While Helen showered, she told Mel all about her evening with Misha, and how special she felt. 

 

“Are you going to see him again?” Mel asked as Helen left the shower. 

 

“I hope, but he’s an actor so who knows.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  


The hardest thing for Mel was telling Helen goodbye as she watched her board her flight back to Sweden. They all had a wonderful 2 weeks but it went by way to quickly. Helen and Misha did spend more time together after that night and it was a sad day to watch Misha say goodbye to Helen. 

  
  


Mel was heading back to her trailer after coming back from dropping off Helen when Jared and Jensen lead her to Jensen's trailer.

  
  


“What the hell?” She asks confused.

  
  


They walk in and she goes to the couch and sits down. “What's up guys?”

  
  


She watches as they look at each other and then looks down at her.

  
  


“Ok guys, spill it.” Mel says.

  
  


“Ok first off don't get mad.” Jared starts.

  
  


Mel raises an eyebrow at him and sits back crossing her arms, “Okay.” 

  
  


“We talked to one of the writers and Bob and they agreed to write an arc surrounding you.” Jensen says 

  
  


Mel sits up uncrossing her arms but stays calm, “You did what now?” 

  
  


Jared swallows, “It will be a small arc with you as a hunter working with Sam and Dean.” 

“Uh huh.” Mel says pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
  


“A hunter that the boys end up falling for.” Jensen says.

  
  


Mel breathes in deep and lets it out, “That is not what the show is about.” 

  
  


“Like Jared said, it will be a small arc, a couple of episodes tops.” Jensen adds.

  
  


Mel looks from one to the other and then stands up, “Are you two nuts, I told y'all I didn't want to have anymore than just a walk on roll.” 

  
  


“We know Mel, but just trust us on this.” Jared says.

  
  


Jensen leans over to Jared and whispers something in his ear. Mel watches the Cheshire grin develop on this face and see him nod at Jensen. She wonders what is happening as they walk towards her almost in slow motion. 

  
  


“What are you two up to?” she asks as Jared moves to stand behind her.

  
  


“You trust us right?” Jensen asks.

  
  


“Yes.” She whispers.

  
  


“Then trust us with this.” Jared whispers in her ear before giving it a little nibble.

  
  


Mel moans and closes her eyes. Jared pulls her backwards to the couch and she sits on his lap as he nibbles and sucks on her neck. She hears a click and opens her eyes in time to see Jensen sauntering to her and kneeling down in front of her. Jared lifts the hem of her shirt and he slips it off her tossing it to the side. Her back arches as he reaches up massaging her breasts as Jensen lifts up her skirt to her waist. 

  
  


“She is already soaking Jay.” Jensen whispers

Mel can feel Jared's erection digging into her ass and she wiggles it just enough for him to moan into her ear. Jensen places his hands on the inside of her thighs and works them up to her soaking wet entrance. He pushes her panties aside and slips one finger curling it up and wiggling it making her arch her back once more. 

“Oh god Jen, don't stop please!” She cries.

  
  


“She is begging now Jen, oh how I do love the sound.” Jared whispers.

  
  


That sends a shiver through her whole body making her moan louder as Jensen slips a second finger in. 

  
  


“Please.” she mews.

  
  


“Please what baby?” Jared whispers.

  
  


“I want you both inside me please.” Mel begs.

  
  


“You will baby, just not yet.” Jared whispers.

  
  


Mel lets out a moan of frustration before Jared bites down on her shoulder and pinches both her nipples. Jensen licks a line up to her clit and she nearly jumps out of her skin. 

  
  


“Oh fuck!” She cries out.

  
  


“Oh we will soon.” Jared whispers. 

  
  


Mel grinds into Jared again making him moan in her ear. Jensen nibbles and licks circles around her clit making her buck and cry out. 

  
  


“Don't stop Jen!” She cries.

  
  


Jensen slips a third finger inside her as he feverishly licks and nibbles her clit. She can feel her orgasm building and she is just about to climax when he stops and pulls away from her sitting on his heals. Her eyes shoot open and she looks down and he has this shit eating smirk and as she opens her mouth to say something he stands up in front of her and lifts her up carrying her over his shoulder and after giving her ass a quick smack making her yelp takes her to the bedroom with Jared following closely behind them. 

  
  


She lifts her head and watches as Jared strips out of his clothes and wonders what other things they have in store for her. They reach the bedroom and before Jensen puts her down he gives her ass another smack for good measure and it shoots pleasure throughout her whole body and she moans.

  
  


“Oh, I think she likes that Jen.” Jared says chuckling.

  
  


“I think there is something else I know she will like, hey Jay, go lay down on the bed.” Jensen commands. 

  
  


Jared goes and lays down and Jensen sets Mel down and tells her to go straddle Jared. She walks gingerly to the bed and climbs up and gently lowers herself on to Jared's erect cock filling her up and making her moan. Jared grabs her and pulls her closer to him as the bed shifts and Jensen positions himself behind her and grabs the lube from inside the drawer on the side of the table and dribbles some down her ass making her squirm. He then slips a finger inside her ass and starts to open her up. She moans against Jared at the fullness they are giving her. 

  
  


“That feel good babe?” Jared whispers.

  
  


All Mel can do is nod as Jensen slips a second finger inside her scissoring them trying to open her up more. 

  
  


“Oh please!” Mel begs

  
  


“We are getting there babe, just a little longer.” Jensen whispers.

  
  


Then just like that his fingers leave and she whines at the emptiness. She feels the shift behind her and she looks back to see Jensen right there. He slowly eases himself inside her and she moans. Jared distracts her by taking her mouth with his as Jensen slowly bottoms out. 

  
  


“Oh god please move!” Mel cries out.

  
  


Jared and Jensen move insync with each other starting out slowly but quickly picking up the pace. 

  
  


“fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mel cries.

  
  


“You love this don't you babe, both of us filling you up with our hard cocks?” Jensen growls.

  
  


“OH fuck yes!” Mel moans.

  
  


She can feel her orgasm building inside her once more and she prays that they don't stop this time. 

  
  


“Oh yes, right there, just like that!” She cries.

  
  


They pound her harder and harder, sweat dripping off from all three of them mixing together. She wishes this moment here and now would last forever but it doesn't and all at once she cries out, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train, making her see stars. Jared and Jensen give a few more hard thrusts before they too find their release filling her and all three collapse in a heap on the bed. 

  
  


After a few moments Mel stirs, “Oh, get off of me Jensen, you are a little heavy for me to hold you up like this.” 

  
  


“Oh, sorry Mel.” He slowly eases himself out of her and she winces just a little before he falls next to Jared on the bed. She slowly gets off of Jared and when she knows her legs will hold her up she heads to her bathroom and gets into the shower leaving them on the bed to rest.

She passes by her mirror and sees the marks on her neck and shakes her head, “Jared, dude I love you but you know I hate hickeys.” 

  
  


She giggles and starts the shower. While in the shower she thinks about what the boys told her about her roll on the show. 

  
  


“Maybe it won't be so bad, and hey maybe they will even keep me and not kill me off.” She thinks to herself.

  
  


She decides right then that she will do it and turns off the shower to dry off and tell the boys. She has her towel wrapped around her and she opens the door about to say something when she sees Jensen plowing into Jared and she stands there watching. 

  
  


“OH Jen, fuck me harder!” Jared growls.

  
  


Jensen pounds harder and harder into Jared and it isn't long before they both come a second time and falling back onto the bed.

  
  


“Damn guys, I am not gone 10 minutes and you're all over each other.” Mel says shaking her head.

  
  


“We can't help it Mel, besides Jen is the one that started it.” Jared says.

  
  


“Uh huh, sure, and oh by the way, I will do it.” She says smiling.

  
  


It takes a minute or two for Jared and Jensen's brain to figure out what she is talking about and when it finally sinks in they rush as much as they can out of bed towards Mel and wrap her in a big crushing hug. 

  
  


“Ok ok guys, I love y'all too but please take a shower before leaving here, you two smell like sex.” Mel says giggling.

  
  


The boys let her go and take their shower, and as she is putting on clothes she hears, “Oh god Jay, don't stop!” 

  
  


She shakes her head as she walks over to the door just as Jensen cries out his orgasm. A few moments later they come walking out smiling and she just stands there shaking her head at the two of them. They get dressed and they tell her what all her character is going to do.

  
  


  
  


A few months later...

  
  


“Cut!, print that!” the director shouts.

  
  


“Was that good Phil?” Mel asks.

  
  


“It was great Mel, you are doing a wonderful job.” Phil replies.

  
  


Mel smiles a tired smile after working on this one scene for what feels like weeks. She plays Katrina a hunter that started working with the boys after the Vamps nest she was trying to exterminate got to be too much for her and Sam and Dean came in just in the nick of time to save her from being turned into one. Dean got one look at her and fell for her. She really didn't want to be with Dean she was more interested in Sam and tried everything in her power to be with him which caused a rift between Sam and Dean but it didn't last too long. She stayed on the show after she left the boys working with Castiel mostly and sometimes running into the boys. 

  
  


She walks back to her trailer since Phil called lunch and she hears moaning coming out of Jared's trailer. She shakes her head and walks up to it trying the door only to find it locked.

  
  


“They finally learned.” She thinks to herself.

  
  


She chuckles and goes to her trailer and plops down on the couch smiling before drifting off for a nice long nap.

  
  


The END 

 


End file.
